


Where in the world is Gordon Freeman?

by Neils_Pen_To_Paper



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Chapter to be added, M/M, Missing Persons, POV Multiple, Trans Gordon Freeman, dogboy freeman time, dw nothing bad happens!!!, missing child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neils_Pen_To_Paper/pseuds/Neils_Pen_To_Paper
Summary: thank you to AlphaRedLeader and Vox for beta reading!Came up with this concept while trying to sleep a while ago, lol
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Dr. Coomer/Bubby, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Benrey Likes To Think

**Author's Note:**

> Shit forgot the group's pronouns xC  
> Benrey- they/them  
> Bubby- xey/xem/xeir  
> Coomer- he/she  
> Tommy- he/him  
> Darnold- he/him  
> Sunkist- any  
> Gordon/Joshua- He/him  
> Forzen, who doesn't appear in the first chapter (by name)- He/they   
> The Assassins- they/them for each (5) members

Gordon Freeman was not the type of person to drop off the face of the earth. He kept in regular contact with everyone in his life, from the father of his child to the found family he made in Black Mesa. From the multiple updates per day, a good morning and good night text from him to the group chat they shared, to the many social media reblogs and posts, Gordon Freeman was not one to be all quiet on the home frontier. But that’s just it; Gordon Freeman hadn’t been heard from for a whole week. 

Benrey wasn’t one to stick their fingers in other people’s pies, so to speak. They let the stream flow, a leaf on its surface. However, even they were getting worried about Gordon’s mysterious vanishing. Dr. Coomer had alerted them the first day Gordon wasn’t heard from. Benrey let that slide off their shoulders; Gordon was strong and an adult, he could make his own choices. Benrey couldn’t do shit about it, anywho. They weren’t in Black Mesa anymore, no more rules about protecting snobby scientists from whatever comes at ‘em. No sir, no badgering Gordon about safety anym-  
 **_Thunk._ **Benrey was brought from their thoughts by hitting a door with their face. Fuck, they were overthinking again. They rubbed their sore nose and opened Gordon’s locked door with the key he had given them.

Gordon’s apartment was dark, still, too quiet. They didn’t like it at all. They pulled out their phone and tapped away, bringing up the group chat and hitting the “camera call” feature. Might as well get the team in on this raid. Benrey waited as Bubby picked up first, xeir disinterested scowl taking up the screen. Nice angle, dipshit, Benrey thought. 

“Benrey, what gives?” Xey barked, moving the phone to see better into it. Coomer was sitting next to xem, noticing the call and leaning over xeir shoulder and smiling.

“Ah, hello Benny!” He chirped. 

“Yo. ‘m at freefeet’s apartment , gonna see if ‘e’s, uhh, there.” They licked their lips out of boredom. “Gotta wait for Tommy, though. Don’t want ‘em to miss this.” Bubby and Coomer nodded.

“Benrey, I’m worried!” Coomer jovally said, nuzzling her face into Bubby’s shoulder. Bubby nodded, face echoing Coomer’s words, not tone.

“Same, doubt that Gordos could’ve croaked though.” Benrey sighed, ashy-grey, some doubt to keep at bay Sweet Voice spilling from their lips. Tommy suddenly came to the call, Sunkist taking up the screen. Sunkist was looking down at the camera, making a funny visual as Tommy was talking to someone in the background.

“Yo, Sunkist.” Benrey nodded to the dog, indigo-blue, nice to see you Sweet Voice coming from the dog in response.

“Hello, Sunkist!” Coomer waved, Bubby laughed heartily.

“Why’d she pick up?” Xey said, hand to xeir mouth. Sunkist barked golden-ray, owner’s away Sweet Voice at the screen. Tommy’s busy, great.

“Well, uh,” Benrey shrugged at the dog, “gonna start lookin’ for Gord, so tell Tom to get his ass in gear? Please? Thank you~!” Benrey purred, switching the camera from Front Face to Back Face. They flicked on the lights, not paying attention to the screen as Sunkist barked more Sweet Voice. 

“G’oh dear, team, it looks like Gordon hasn’t been in his apartment for at least a week!” Coomer frowned as they looked at Benrey’s feed. Benrey nodded, moving through the rooms and looking for the theoretical physicist. 

“Major sucks, bro.” Benrey sighed under their breath. They walked into Gordon’s room, lights turning on. A fresh set of clothes was strangely on the bed, phone charging on the bedside. Benrey’s mouth went dry, body cold. That’s not good.

“That doesn’t look good.” Bubby quipped, expressing what everyone must’ve thought.

“What- what doesn’t look good?” Oh shit, finally. Tommy’s freckled face came onto the screen, eyes wide. “Oh! Benrey, you’re in Mister Freeman’s apartment.” They nodded.

“Yeah, uh, Sunkist was fillin’ in for you while you did… fuckin’ whatever you were doin’.” Benrey said, poking at the clothes neatly folded on the bed.

“He gave me everything so far!” Tommy said, frowning. Darnold sat next to him, arms wrapped around his torso.

“Looks like Gordon had plans before he went missin’.” Darnold said, brows furrowing.

“Left his phone there and everything.” Bubby said. “What the hell happened?” Benrey shrugged and left the room, lights turning out after them. No way were they gonna let Gordon’s electric bill go up ‘cause they went snooping. They knew first hand how sucks that was.

“I think- I can’t- He’s gone _somewhere!_ ” Tommy said, frown twitching over his lips. “Was his shoes there?” Benrey nodded, humming in affirmation. Not that they knew what shoes Gordon wore, but two sets were by the front door; one adult, one child. Benrey stopped in their tracks. 

_Child._

**_Joshua._ **

**_Gordon and Joshua were missing._ **

The team must’ve noticed how the feed started shaking, because Coomer spoke up.

“Uhm, Benrey? Is everything okay?”

“I- uh. Joshie…” They barely managed to squeak out. “... Gone.”

“Both-”

“They’re BOTH missing?!”

“Oh, no, this is much more serious than we thought, fellas!” God, it was hard to breathe when they all spoke over each other. Benrey sang a few blue notes to themself, deeply sighing.

“Gotta chill, keep calm and carry on, all that shit.” Benrey softly growled. The team nodded. “We-” They were interrupted by a loud, long howl. It was followed by several others. Dogs? Dogs in New Mexico? Benrey felt their fingers go numb. Peeper Puppies were out of the question, they didn’t howl like _that_. 

“Buh, uhm, Benrey what was that?” Tommy asked.

“Sounded like… coyotes..?” Darnold added, face scrunching up.

“Yoo, those are like dogs but not-cool.” Benrey smirked. They heard Sunkist give a bark, a laugh.

“But what’re- why are coyotes in a residential area? They- humans freak them out!” Tommy frowned. Benrey shrugged, moving to the back door that led to Gordon’s “backyard”. It was more like the apartment's carpark, with a dumpster at the right corner. It was lit up by a street lamp, the scene dark otherwise. The moon was full, stars bright. They slid open the door, sitting on the back steps of Gordon's sad, lame apartment stairs.

“Sometimes coyotes might enter residential areas if they’re hungry enough!” Coomer said. “Don’t approach them, Bipple, they could be dangerous.” She added, to which Benrey nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Not all dogs are as cool as dogbreath over here.” Sunkist growled at the nickname. Only when they were apart could they call her that. The coyotes howled again, this time louder, closer. It was followed by a different, deeper howl. 

A slim coyote leaped into the carpark, jumping down from the warm New Mexico rocks that kept it hidden. It gave a small sniff at the air, ears and tail tall. Motherfucker owned the place, its body language read. Benrey wanted to scoff at how cocky it looked. 

“Benrey, look,” Tommy whisper-said into the phone, “it’s a coyote!” Benrey hummed in agreement. 

“Damn, really? Thought it was a uhh…” Shit, what was something funny? “R-O-U-S.” That works! The coyote looked around, and seemingly content, barked and walked to the dumpster. About six more coyotes came from the darkness, eyes glowing from the dim light. They all congregated at the dumpster, seemingly waiting for… something. 

Deep, heavy breathing came from the darkness, a heavy body landing. A smaller body landed on the ground after it, claws clacking on the concrete like boots. A small… coyote- wolf. Definitely a wolf pup, came from the darkness, jumping and tail going wild with energy. It kept looking back into the unlit area of the car park, ears perked. Waiting. 

Limping from the darkness came a massive wolf. The large, dark red wolf only had three legs, front right missing. Benrey felt their breath leave them. That’s a big motherfucker right there! How’d a _wolf_ get into this area? The team voiced their worries, too. Benrey felt Sweet Voice swelling, but they kept it in their cheeks. No way were they gonna let these doggos know about them, no sir!

The wolf waltzed up to the dumpster and gave it a sniff. It stood on hind legs, nose going under the lid and pushing it up. That’s a strong wolf, Benrey thought. Impressive… The coyotes whined at the wolf’s feet, that strange pup on the outskirts. It didn’t seem even vaguely interested in the raid. It sniffed the air and came closer to where Benrey was sitting, nose to the ground. Benrey stiffened, the puppy growing closer. It lifted its head and looked Benrey right in the eyes. Its ears perked and tail went wild. Benrey tilted their head as the pup practically threw itself onto Benrey’s lap, whining like crazy. 

“Woah, hey, clam down.” Benrey said, voice monotone but whispery. The pup gave a small, shrill bark, loud against the silence of the night. The massive wolf turned its head, ears pricked and mouth parted in a snarl. Benrey felt their body grow cold. Shiiiit.

The wolf and coyotes drew closer. 

“Benrey, you fucked up!” Bubby snarled, worry evident on xeir face. Benrey looked down to the wriggling puppy on their lap, who started trying to lick at their face. The wolf was a few feet away before it perked up, growls stopping, tail wagging suddenly. It limped to their side, nose pressing against Benrey’s face and nuzzling. 

“Woah- hey- what?” They put up their hands as the wolf and puppy hounded them, their combined weight making them fall backwards. “Oof.” 

“Benrey?” Tommy asked. “What’s-” whatever Tommy was saying was cut off as the strange puppy suddenly snatched Benrey’s phone, disappearing into the doggy door that Gordon had in his backdoor- wait what, since when did he have that! Why was it huge, too? 

“No uhh! My phone- ow!” They were interrupted by the wolf stepping onto their chest and pushing past them, following the pup. The coyotes scattered, all nodding to each other before then. Weird ass wildlife.

Benrey entered the dark- no wait, light- apartment, eyes wide. Gordon! “Gordon!” They said, excited sweet voice pouring from their lips. He was wearing the clothes that were on his bed, hair scruffy and covered in mud and red dust. 

“Hmm? Oh!” Gordon turned as Benrey wrapped him into a tight hug. “Hey- hi Ben!” Gordon hugged them back, lifting them and squeezing. Nice, Gordon’s patented giant dad hugs. “Why’re you here?”

“You, fucking, you went missing! For like. A whole ass week.” Benrey was set down and they huffed at the taller man. “Wha.. Why are you all muddy?” Gordon gave a fake confused look before his eyes slid off to the side. 

“Oh, um… you kinda… caught us at a strange time, Ben.” He sighed, hand on Benrey’s. “I’m gonna be straight with you, but we’ve gotta wait for Joshie. He’s- uh- he got your phone.” Gordon laughed a little, though joy didn’t reach it.

“Wh- wha? How?” Benrey frowned up at Gordon, who gave a sheepish smile. The small footsteps of cowboy boots brough the adults to the source. Joshua in full cowboy gear, camera to his face. 

“Look Benrey, it’s our dear boy Joshua!” Coomer’s voice came from the phone. Joshua handed over the phone, hugging Benrey’s leg. 

“You have some explaining to do, young man!” Bubby chidded, Gordon chuckling at xeir tone. 

“I-I will, just..” He sat on the couch, motioning for Benrey to join. They did, legs pulled up to their chest, phone balanced on their knees. Gordon pulled Joshua into his arms, the exhausted child resting his head on his father’s chest. “Do you wanna tell them, Joshie?” Joshua perked up, grinning. 

“Yes! Yeah!” He excitedly tapped his dad’s chest, stimming fast. The kid laughed and turned to Benrey, eyes glowing green in the light, pupils wide. “We are werewolves!”

…

What? Benrey raised an eyebrow, head tilting. The Science team were stunned silent, shock on their faces.

“I uh, thought you were humans?” They nibbled at their chapped lips. “You’re dogboy?” Gordon laughed, deep and from the chest. He nodded, right arm over his eyes.

“Ahah! I-I mean yeah? We can have just ears and a tail, but uh- but not like a full anime dogboy, y’know?” Gordon said. Joshua demonstrated by taking off his hat, white light glowing from his head. Wolf pup ears came from the light, twitching. “See?” Benrey’s eyes widened. 

“Let me see, Benrey!” Tommy said, pouting. 

“Interesting… I wonder if this could be made into a potion…” Darnold muttered under his breath as Tommy talked. Benrey showed them the show, the team oo’ing and aww’ing at it. 

“So, you went off the grid for a week just to be dogboys?!” Bubby growled, “Why didn’t you just tell us before?!” Gordon frowned and scratched at his beard. 

“I-I didn’t think you’d take it so well. My ex really didn’t at first… I wasn’t thinking, s-sorry.” Gordon nervously chuckled. Benrey frowned and put a hand on Gordon’s shoulder.

“Bro, that’s like. Super cool. Werewolves are like, major sweet. Very, um, ‘pog’.” They did air quotes with their fingers, looking to Gordon for approval. He laughed sweetly and nodded. “The most pog. Much cooler than vampires.”

“Vampires suck!” Bubby added. 

“Isn’t that their point, professor?” Coomer asked.

“Doctor.” Bubby huffed with mock anger. Oh great, not this… 

“Va- um- werewolves and vampires are both cool, I luh-I like Mothman more!” Tommy said, eyes soft. “Especially the pink one!” 

“...” Gordon’s face was soft, a smile on his lips. Benrey looked at him fondly. “Thank you, guys… You don’t know how much this means to me.” He sniffed. Oh shit, no, no crying on Benrey’s watch!! They wrapped him in another hug, handing the phone off to Joshua. Gordon hugged back, sighing deeply, shuddering. Fuck, tears. Benrey felt tears prick their eyes as Gordon cried. 

“Uh, there there, bro.” Benrey gave his back a few, gentle strokes. “We’re here for you.” The rest of the team voiced their agreement, which made Gordon smile and pull back, whipping his tears away with his only hand.

“You guys are the best, I hope you know.” He said.

“Naturally!” Bubby and Coomer said in unison. Gordon turned to Benrey, hand on their cheek, thumb running over the stubble they could never get rid of. They grinned at him, and he smiled back. 

“You need a shower.” They said, leaning into his grimey hand. “Gordon Stinkman.” That made Gordon bark a laugh, pushing them playfully away.

“Oh come on, it’s just a little mud!”

Gordon Freeman was not the type of person to let his friends worry. He had his reasons to stay silent, hide things from others. With friends like his, though, the skeletons in his closet seemed like mere bone shards compared to theirs. He knew that he could trust them with anything, from vital knowledge about his past to leading the way to salvation from an accidental apocalypse. 

Having an otherworldly datemate, having a patron in the form of a government man, being friends with said government man’s kid, knowing a genetic clone of his past mentor _and_ a perfect clone of robotic composition really helped with baselining the normalcy of being a werewolf. That thought made the Free Man smile. They weren’t so different, afterall. One big, fucked up, found family. How perfect. 


	2. Gordon Likes To Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon POV, ft friends :)
> 
> Red the Coyote is named after a friend lol

Benrey wasn’t one to meddle with others' problems, without reason. That was something Gordon Freeman loved about them. They went with the flow of the world, letting events roll off their shoulders like water in a cascade. Gordon wished he could take things in stride like them. Would make transforming this time around feel less painful.

Gordon had set up everything he’d need for his return in a week, fresh clothes for after a long shower, fully charged phone, big meal cooked in the fridge (transforming burnt so many calories!), and the doggy door he had installed in his apartment’s door unlocked. He nodded to himself after checking over things twice. Joshua was by the back door, waiting, tapping his leg impatiently. 

“You ready, bud?” He asked, locking the front door.

“I’ve been ready! This is the first time we transformed after we moved, I wanna see the wild NOW!” Joshie huffed, stamping the ground.

“Don’t worry, bud, we’re gonna go now. You wanna do the honors?” He asked, which made his son’s face light up.

“Yes! Yeah!!” He shouted, before his form began shifting, white glow overtaking him and turning him into an adorable grey-white dappled wolf puppy. He always did take after his father, Gordon thought. Gordon followed in his son’s steed, hands turning to paws and mind turning blank. Mmmmmmostly blank. The usual amount of Gordon no brain moments. Gordon shook out his darker-red pelt. Not the time, brain, we’ve got a hunt to do!

“C’mon, daddy!” Joshie barked, pushing past the flap of the dog door. 

“Coming!” He barked, following. It just occurred to Gordon that this was his first time transforming after the Res Cas, meaning… he only had one hand. Paw..? Leg??? It made walking a little harder, but Gordon could live.

Fresh, warm desert air filled Gordon’s lungs as he padded along the New Mexican rocks. He absolutely loved the feeling of sand under his paws, the smell in his nose, and the joy of his son as he bounded across the canyon. They were inside a dip of the earth, a small stream flowing through it.

“Daddy! What’s that smell?” Joshie suddenly asked, ears perked and tail tucked. Gordon’s hackles instinctively rose, nose high. He couldn’t quite place where he knew that scent, but it was… familiar. 

“I don’t know, but get over here.” He growled, nose pointed to the entry of the canyon, the stench wafting from there. Joshua scrambled over and hid under his belly, shaking a little. Pawsteps broke the silence as a battle scarred coyote stalked out of the shadows. Gordon snarled, low to the ground, fur bristling. The coyote huffed at Gordon, ears perked but not menacingly. 

“Calm down, dude.” That voice! “Why’re you all growly.”

“F-Forzen?!” Gordon stood, snarl deep and growl rumbling in his throat. The coyote suddenly looked spooked, ears folding back. 

“Freeman?” They looked from side to side, fear wafting off him. “You uh, you’re looking different.” 

“Yeah, motherfucker, you do too!” He growled. “I… since when were you a coyote?” He stepped closer, to which Forzen did too. They both took cautionary sniffs at each other, before they both came to the separate decision that they were friendly.

“The military had us get uh, injected with were-blood.” Forzen gave a halfhearted shrug. “Never did this before then.”

“Wha- I.. why??” Gordon gave a small growl. Fucking, dumbass United States Military. He sat down before Forzen could see him trembling.

“Super Soldiers?” Forzen said, voice monotonous. “They even did it to the assassins. They’re here too, y’wanna meet ‘em?” Gordon paused, mouth agape.

“The- what?” He shook his head. “The _assassins??”_ Forzen nodded.

“Oh, uh, sorry you know them as the uhhh…” Forzen looked to the side, bringing their paws up to do air quotes. “The ‘hotted boobs’. Dumb name, tee bee hache.” He huffed.

“... I didn’t- that was Dr. Coomer.” Gordon sighed, shame dripping along his neck. “Let’s just- you said they’re around? Are we- am I gonna be cool with them? I have my kid with me, I don’t want trouble…” Forzen looked over to where Joshua was gnawing on a branch he brought with him.

“Nah, I’ll make sure they’re cool. Prommy.” 

“Say prommy again and I’ll bite your ear off.” Gordon stood to accentuate his point. He was joking, of course. All bark and no bite, as they say.

“Yessir.” Forzen said in a small voice. Damn, that worked? “I’ll call’em now.” He threw their head back and gave a long, fluctuating howl. Several calls echoed their call, pawsteps coming from the entry of the canyon. Five coyotes came down, pelts a stark black against the sandy brown of the rocks. Gordon instinctively took a step back. They gave him soft greetings, Forzen talking to them in French. 

Gordon sat next to where his kid was laying, working away at the stick. “You doing okay, bud?” Joshua nodded, tail thumping on the ground.

“Yesh.” He grinned, drooling. 

“Alright.” Gordon turned back to the coyotes, who were eyeing him. “... You guys doing okay, too?” They nodded, voices soft. “... You guys wanna get something to eat..? I know a few places.” 

The week passed quickly. The coyote pack, aka all of the remaining United States Military, became like his own family. He taught them how to hunt in their new forms, catching roadrunners and other desert prey. Forzen was their de facto leader, Gordon learned, and the Assassins respected him greatly. Aside from being a werewolf, it seemed he had some otherworldly qualities too. Or, at least, that's what the Assassins said while Forzen wasn’t around. Gordon believed it, he saw that motherfucker teleport before his very own eyes.

Speaking of motherfuckers, Forzen had led the group to a more residential area of town. Gordon knew this area well.

“Hey- wait I live around here.” Gordon said, limping by Forzen’s side.

“Really? Dope.” Forzen replied, no emotion in his voice. 

“... You guys up to some dumpster diving?” That was met with cheers and excited howls from the ‘yotes. 

They made their way to Gordon’s apartment building, the dumpster lit by the streetlamp. Gordon looked at his house, seeing… Some human on the steps, phone light on their face. 

“Forzen, you go first.” Gordon commanded, eyes locked on that strange person. Forzen nodded and jumped down, ears tall and tail high. Motherfucker was cocky, it made Gordon want to scoff. He sniffed around before giving an all clear, which made the Assassins jump after them. Gordon jumped after them, stumbling a little. Joshua bounded forward, pausing and making sure his father was on the ground.

“Come on, Gordon.” One of the Assassins, Red, said. They sat impatient at the foot of the dumpster. “You’re the only one tall enough to open it.” 

“I’m comin’... Gordon slow…” He panted. He stood on his hind legs, using his nose to push open the lid and used his left paw to keep it open. The damn thing was empty! Gordon gave a disappointed huff. “Damn-” A shrill, excited bark broke the silent night. 

Joshua.

Gordon turned and snarled, hairs going stiff. The human had him in their arms, his pup going crazy with lapping at their face. Gordon stiffly walked up to the human before the smell of _Benrey_ hit him.

That wasn’t a human! That was Benrey! _His_ Benrey! Gordon’s tail went wild as he ran to Benrey’s side, nosing their scruff and whimpering happily. 

“Woah- hey- what?” They were pushed over by Gordon, headbutting their chest. “Oof.” Whoopies. 

“Benrey?” Tommy’s soft voice came from a weird box- a phone. “What’s-” Joshua snatched the phone out of their hands, pushing into the dog door. Gordon laughed, and turned to the coyotes. 

“No uhh! My phone-” 

“You guys go home, or hang around. I’m gonna be a human now.” The pack nodded before fleeing to the shadows. Gordon stepped on Benrey as he went for the door.

“Ow!” They said. Buzz off, Gordon wasn’t _that_ heavy.

Gordon quickly turned back into a human, clothes tattered. Damn, he needed a bath. He quickly flicked on the lights and scrambled to his room, throwing on his clothes before Benrey could chastise him about another dick slip.

“Gordon!” 

“Hmm? Oh!” He was grabbed into a big hug, Benrey shaking. “Hey- Hi Ben!” Gordon gently smiled and picked them into a big bear hug. He knew they loved that. “Why’re you here?” He knew the answer before he asked it.

“You, fucking, you went missing! For like. A whole ass week.” Gordon set Benrey down, and they huffed at him. “Wha.. Why are you all muddy?” Gordon feigned ignorance but Benrey’s eyes made him reconsider. 

“Oh, um… you kinda… caught us at a strange time, Ben.” He slipped his hand over Benrey’s, rubbing a gentle circle into their flesh. “I’m gonna be straight with you, but we’ve gotta wait for Joshie. He’s- uh- he got your phone.”

“Wh- wha? How?” Benrey frowned up at Gordon, who gave a sheepish smile. The small footsteps of cowboy boots brought the adults to the source. Joshua in full cowboy gear, camera to his face. 

“Look Benrey, it’s our dear boy Joshua!” Coomer’s voice came from the phone, making Gordon smile. Damn, he missed her voice. Joshua handed over Benrey’s phone, before wrapping Benrey’s leg in a big hug. Looks like they both missed Benrey, huh.

“You have some explaining to do, young man!” Bubby chidded. Gordon chucked at xeir tone. Oh, boy, did he have some explaining… 

“I-I will, just..” He sat on the couch, motioning for Benrey to join. They did, legs pulled up to their chest, phone balanced on their knees. They did that with their switch, too, Gordon suddenly thought. They do that when they’re paying attention. The thought made Gordon smile, only inwardly though. Gordon pulled Joshua into his arms, the exhausted child resting his head on his father’s chest. “Do you wanna tell them, Joshie?” Joshua perked up, grinning. 

“Yes! Yeah!” He excitedly tapped his dad’s chest, stimming fast. The kid laughed and turned to Benrey, eyes glowing green in the light, pupils wide. “We are werewolves!”

Benrey raised an eyebrow after a few seconds, head tilting. The science team didn’t say anything. It made worry churn in Gordon’s gut.

“I uh, thought you were humans?” Benrey nibbled at their chapped lips. “You’re dogboy?” That punched a relieved breath out of Gordon, making him laugh deeply. God, he was, wasn’t he! He nodded and threw his right arm over his eyes, leaning back on the couch.

“Ahah! I-I mean yeah? We can have just ears and a tail, but uh- but not like a full anime dogboy, y’know?” Gordon said. Joshua demonstrated by taking off his hat, white light glowing from his head. Wolf pup ears came from the light, twitching. Attaboy, Joshie. It took lots of control to manifest just the ears, something Joshua spent a long time mastering. “See?” Benrey’s eyes widened. 

“Let me see, Benrey!” Tommy’s pouting voice said from Benrey’s phone. He angled the phone to show off Joshua, who gave them a show with pride. 

“Interesting… I wonder if this could be made into a potion…” Darnold muttered under his breath. Gordon didn’t doubt it, it would be nice to have his friends be werewolves too!

“So, you went off the grid for a week just to be dogboys?!” Bubby growled, “Why didn’t you just tell us before?!” Gordon frowned and scratched at his beard. That… was exactly what he did, didn’t he? He decided to play his best card; honesty.

“I-I didn’t think you’d take it so well. My ex really didn’t at first… I wasn’t thinking, s-sorry.” He tried to lighten the mood with a laugh, but it didn’t come out good. Benrey frowned, hand going to Gordon’s shoulder.

“Bro, that’s like. Super cool. Werewolves are like, major sweet. Very, um, ‘pog’.” They did air quotes with their fingers, looking to Gordon for approval. He laughed sweetly and nodded. Benrey didn’t know many streamer terms, but at least that stuck. “The most pog. Much cooler than vampires.” They continued. 

“Vampires suck!” Bubby added. 

“Isn’t that their point, professor?” Coomer asked.

“Doctor.” Bubby huffed with mock anger. Oh great, not this… 

“Va- um- werewolves and vampires are both cool, I luh-I like Mothman more!” Tommy said, his voice soft like a marshmallow. “Especially the pink one!” He hadn’t heard of Pink Moth-creatures, but hey. If Tommy knew it, it must be real.

“...” Gordon’s face was soft, a smile on his lips. Benrey looked at him fondly, to which Gordon returned it tenfold. “Thank you, guys… You don’t know how much this means to me.” He sniffed. His eyes stung with tears. Benrey gave Joshua their phone before wrapping their arms around Gordon. He put his head into their shoulders as they gently rubbed circles into his back. Gordon hugged Benrey back, sobbing, taking a deep breath and shuddering.

“Uh, there there, bro.” Benrey gave his back a few, gentle strokes. Their voice was thick with mutual sadness. “We’re here for you.” The rest of the team voiced their agreement, which made Gordon smile and pull back, whipping his tears away with his only hand. God, he loved his family.

“You guys are the best, I hope you know.” He said, sighing.

“Naturally!” Bubby and Coomer said in unison. Gordon gave a tiny laugh at that. He turned to Benrey, hand on their cheek, thumb running over the stubble they could never get rid of. It felt nice, he was glad it came back no matter how many times they shaved. They grinned at him, and he smiled back. 

“You need a shower.” They said, leaning into his grimey hand. He frowned before they spoke again. “Gordon Stinkman.” That made Gordon bark a laugh, pushing them playfully away.

“Oh come on, it’s just a little mud!” It was a _lot_ of mud.


End file.
